1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in corner bumpers used on movable objects for protecting stationary structures against impact by the movable object and, more particularly, to corner bumpers of the type stated which are uniquely shaped so as to preclude shearing of the bumper from the movable object if the bumper is engaged on an end portion thereof, and which also is uniquely designed with interior openings and ribs so as to be collapsible or compressible for absorbing the force of an impact.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Automotive vehicles, such as passenger automotive vehicles, and, for that matter, truck tractors are sometimes equipped with bumpers to preclude damage to a fixed structure, or otherwise, a stationary structure, upon engagement with that fixed or stationary structure, such as a building or a parked vehicle. In many cases, however, portions of a vehicle are not equipped with bumpers, as for example, the upper portions of a truck and trailer and, particularly, the rear portion of a trailer which may be backed-up toward a fixed building structure. If the trailer should contact that fixed or other stationary structure, damage would result not only to the fixed or stationary structure, but potentially to the trailer, as well.
The damage to a fixed structure can result in a serious interruption to a business operation, particularly if the portion of the fixed structure engaged was a door, such as an overhead door. The damage to the door may cause the latter to be unopenable or closable, thus interfering with the normal business operation. In other cases, the damage could be to the actual building structure, thus necessitating costly repair. The same holds true with regard to the truck trailer in that substantial cost is not only required for repair of the trailer, but there is also the concomitant down-time in the use of the trailer. The same problem exists with other type of vehicles, such as single body utility vehicles, as well.
The same problem often occurs with utility trucks in various locations and, particularly, in airport environments. Frequently, after an aircraft and, particularly, a passenger aircraft or freight aircraft, reaches a parking area, several trucks are driven to that location in order to service the aircraft. Since the fuselage of the aircraft has a generally curved side walk, it is oftentimes difficult for a utility truck driver to properly estimate the distance of the rear of that truck to the aircraft. Consequently, impacts can readily arise with resultant damage to the aircraft.
Even a slight dent in the fuselage of an aircraft can constitute serious damage inasmuch as it will interfere with the aerodynamics of the aircraft. Thus, any type of impact usually results in damage which, in turn, causes the necessity of repair. It may be appreciated that when the aircraft is in a state of repair, it is not being used and, hence, there is a substantial revenue loss with any type of impact.
Damage resulting from impact with a sharp corner on a movable object, such as a truck trailer, can be particularly pronounced and it is therefore desirable to protect against this type of damage. There have been certain proposed corner protectors, or so-called "corner bumpers", which have been offered for use on movable objects. The only moderately partially effective corner protector which has been made available is one which is inflatable and uses air as a collapsible medium allowing the corner bumper to absorb the force of an impact.
This commercially available corner protector comprises a pair of arms or elongate sections which are integrally connected to one another at common ends and includes a top wall to engage the corner of a truck trailer or otherwise the rear portion of a utility truck. Moreover, the interior of the elongate members is hollow and provided with a means to fill sealed pockets with air, much in the nature of a balloon.
As may be anticipated, these commercially available bumpers only have a limited life span and, even though they may be formed of a relatively durable material, they can rupture upon sufficient impact, or otherwise, allowing an escape of the air cushion. In addition, and after a reasonable period of time, they will become brittle and crack, again leading to a lose of the air cushion and thereby become relatively ineffective and incapable of performing their intended function.
As may be anticipated, these commercially available bumpers can often times create damage by their very presence. If the air pocket should leak for some reason as, for example, by a small crack which is not readily observable, the driver of the vehicle may reasonably believe that the corner protector is effective to protect against any impact, and thereby use less caution or care in the maneuvering of the vehicle. However, when the air pocket is eliminated, the corner bumper provides little or no protection against the force of an impact. In this case, the corner bumper is ineffective.
There has been another proposed corner bumper which utilizes a plurality of outwardly projecting elements, such as fingers, on the exterior surface thereof and which are designed to either deflect or compress upon engagement with a fixed or stationary structure upon contact. These outwardly projecting elements are closely spaced apart from one another. However, these outwardly projecting fingers, even though formed of a moderately thick and durable rubber material, do not effectively absorb the force of an impact and, frequently, will break off of the bumper, thereby again interfering with its function and operation. In addition, the fingers can also push in the skin of an aircraft fuselage or cause damage to another stationary structure upon impact under certain circumstances.
Heretofore, there has not been any effective corner bumper arrangement for use on a movable object, such as a vehicle, to protect against impact with a fixed or stationary structure. However, there has been a substantial need for such a bumper arrangement.